Final Fantasy XII allusions
The following is a list of allusions to previous installments in the series present in Final Fantasy XII and other games by Square Enix. Allusions ''Final Fantasy *The Esper Chaos is based on the final boss of the original ''Final Fantasy, Chaos. *Chaos's deathblow, Tornado, also references the world of the original Final Fantasy. In the midst of his attack, he summons a huge squared glyph where the four corners hold colored squares. Each corner represents a location where one of the four fiends is located, with Chaos in the middle, much like the aerial view of the world at the Flying Fortress. *The Resistance flagship, the Garland, takes its name from the antagonist of the original Final Fantasy. *The enemy Lich is a reference to the Fiend of Earth. *The Mark Marilith is a reference to the Fiend of Fire. *The boss Tiamat is a reference to the Fiend of Wind. ''Final Fantasy II *The Pit Fiend bestiary log states that "''A myth counts this being as one of the warriors set to defend the Jade Passage to the Devil's Palace". The Jade Passage is the only way into Pandaemonium, Palace of Hell, and the Pit Fiend is an enemy that can be found inside. *The Esper Mateus and its backstory is based on Emperor Mateus of Palamecia. ''Final Fantasy III *Famfrit's tittle, The Darkening Cloud is a reference to the final boss of ''Final Fantasy III, the Cloud of Darkness. *The airships Carbuncle and Catoblepas are named after Carbuncle and Catoblepas who, although appeared in other games, originated from Final Fantasy III. Catoblepas also appears as a rank VI mark. *The monster Humbaba shares its name with the enemy Humbaba. ''Final Fantasy IV *In Rabanastre, just outside Migelo's Sundries, a Bangaa talks of his Seeq friend counting things (originally cobblestones). However, at one point in the game he says this: "My friend says that o'er 430 revelers came through the Southern Plaza during the big fete! But even if you count the bards... 'Course, he could be countin' the spoony bards, too. That would be another matter altogether". This is a direct reference to the quote pronounced by Tellah the Sage. *The Esper Zeromus is based on the final boss of ''Final Fantasy IV, Zeromus. *The Babil enemy is reference to the Giant of Babil, as "When they descend to the earth from their home in the heavens, they strike swiftly, and with malice apparent", where the Giant of Babil is a powerful weapon that is used for destruction. *Second page of Aeronite Bestiary entry references Red Wings. ''Final Fantasy V *The airship ''Remora is based on the Final Fantasy V summon. A boss called the Air Cutter Remora also appears at the beginning of the game. *The elite mark Gilgamesh and his partner Enkidu first appeared in Final Fantasy V. He bears replicated weapons similar to those used by the protagonists of five other Square Enix games. During the battle, the iconic theme "Clash on the Big Bridge" plays. *The superboss Omega Mark XII is based on the superboss Omega. *The Esper Exodus is directly based on Exdeath. *The Resistance airships Galuf-Val and Xezat Surgate are based on the two Warriors of Dawn from Final Fantasy V. *The airship Atomos is based on the the boss Atomos, which also became a summon in later games. There is also a mark that shares the same name. *The monster Archaeoaevis is most likely a reference to the Ronka Ruins boss Archeoaevis. *The Twintania enemy is a reference to the Demons of the Rift of the same name. *The superboss Yiazmat's description is a reference to the lord dragon Shinryu: both are feared even by the Gods who created them. ''Final Fantasy VI *Orthros and Deathgaze are directly based on Ultros, a recurring boss, and Deathgaze, an optional boss found on the skies of the World of Ruin. In ''Final Fantasy XII, Deathgaze is fought on a ferry airship. *Rasler Heios Nabradia is believed to be named after Prince Ralse, a character from The Dream Oath of Final Fantasy VI who was the prince of the eastern lands. Similarly, Nabradia is in eastern Ivalice. *The flagship Alexander is based on the summon Alexander, which originated from Final Fantasy VI. *The Rare Game enemy Midgardsormr is a reference to the Esper Midgardsormr. *There is a girl named Terra in Giza Plains which is named after the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VII *The second-to-last obtainable rank in Clan Centurio, "Knight of the Round." is a reference to the ultimate Summon Materia of ''Final Fantasy VII, Knights of the Round. *Gilgamesh carries a knock-off of Cloud's Buster Sword. *The enemy Midgardsormr is named similarly to Midgar and the enemy Midgar Zolom. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Pandaemonium is the name of a carrier ship in ''Final Fantasy XII. *Elvoret is the second boss fought in Final Fantasy VIII. *The Buer enemy also refers to the Buel enemy that originally appears in Final Fantasy VIII, first appearing on the Fire Cavern, a habitat coinciding with the one on the bestiary description of this incarnation. *The mark Diabolos is based on the summon Diablos. *Gilgamesh carries a knock-off of Squall's Revolver. *Gilgamesh is shown acquiring Odin's Zantetsuken in Final Fantasy VIII. However, the one wielded in Final Fantasy XII is a fake. ''Final Fantasy IX *The Resistance airship ''Queen Hilda is based on the character from Final Fantasy IX. *Gizamaluk is directly based on the boss from Final Fantasy IX. *The Lindwyrm shares the same etymological origin as Lindblum. *An NPC in Archades mentions the Tantalus troupe. *The flagship Alexander's attempt to protect the city of Rabanastre from the falling Sky Fortress Bahamut can be compared to a similar confrontation with the Eidolon Alexander protecting the castle of Alexandria from Bahamut. *Just like Princess Garnet asks thief Zidane to kidnap her, Princess Ashe asks sky pirate Balthier to do the same thing. *Gilgamesh carries a knock-off of Zidane's left-hand dagger, Orichalcum. ''Final Fantasy X *The airship ''Valfarre is based on the Aeon Valefor. *The elite mark Ixion is based on the Aeon of the same name. *Gilgamesh carries a knock-off of Tidus's Brotherhood. ''Final Fantasy XI *The enemy Mandragora retains its physical appearance [[Mandragora (Final Fantasy XI)|to its ''Final Fantasy XI counterpart]]. ''Final Fantasy Tactics *The Espers Belias, Adrammelech, Cúchulainn, Hashmal, Zalera, and Ultima were all part of the Lucavi. *Zodiark is named after the ultimate summon, Zodiac. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *The Espers Famfrit and Mateus's appearances are directly based on the their ''Tactics Advance appearances, though their concept is based on the antagonists from Final Fantasy II and III. Adrammelech also draws his appearance from this game. Allusions to Number Twelve *There are twelve licenses for Light and Mystic Armor sets. *After the death of Lord Gramis, Vayne Solidor is twelfth Emperor of Archadian Empire. *There are twelve new weapons in International version, whose names' last letter composes the words "FINAL FANTASY." *There are twelve races presented in Ivalice. *Cartographers' Guild has moogles in twelve different locations. *Archadian Imperial Fleets counts at least twelve fleets. Allusions to other Games ''Vagrant Story *The enemies Vagrant Soul, Leamonde Entite, Luxollid and Diakon Entite are references to ''Vagrant Story. *There is an item called "Snowfly." Snowflies were beings spotted in Vagrant Story. *Feywood is possibly an allusion to a location in Vagrant Story, Snowfly Forest; a similarly foggy forest where travelers tend to get lost forever. Both forests lead to an ancient city. *One of the possible clan ranks is Riskbreaker. Riskbreaker was Ashley Riot's rank in Vagrant Story. *The Light of Kiltia is a reference to the Temple of Kiltia from Vagrant Story. Dragon Quest III *Wyrmhero Blade is Erdrick's sword from Dragon Quest III. Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Allusions